Inuyasha, dead or alive?
by minoko-tigger
Summary: This is about what would happen to Kagome if she thought Inuyasha was dead. Please review this is my first story so please review! Sorry about the chapters, im new to this... Dosclaimer: (might as well put it here)Dont own Inuyasha or any of the charactor


**Chapter One, Naraku's Attack**  
  
Kagome dreamed about what had happened. She and Inuyasha were walking  
alone in the forest and he stopped her next to the well to talk to  
her.  
"Kagome", he said, "I thought... You almost died... WHAT WERE YOU  
THINKING!!?!!"  
"Nothing... I sense an evil presence!" she said suddenly.  
He jumped to his feet, and she readied her arrow.  
"Naraku." Inuyasha grunted.  
"I know." She replied.  
They looked around, but despite their accurate ways of detecting him,  
they could not see him.  
"Kukukukuku... I see you know I am here. Oh well. While being silent  
would have been fun it won't matter anyway." Naraku sneered from  
somewhere near the God Tree.  
The battle began. Inuyasha had tried to kill Naraku several times  
before, failing each and every time. He swung once, and then again  
with Tetsuiga, but Naraku was too fast. When Naraku had Inuyasha to a  
state near death, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and hurried over to the  
well.  
"Kagome, I love you..." he said to her, then kissed her before tossing  
her in the well before she could stop him.  
She heard Inuyasha cry out in pain, and then nothing more.  
  
Kagome woke up. It way daytime already! She thought about the  
dream she had, but couldn't remember it. She quickly recovered from  
the shock of the moment and then remembered she was supposed to be  
with Inuyasha (after that it was all foggy). She climbed up to the top  
of the well, and jumped, then felt like she was falling into water, as  
usual. She landed in the bottom of the well, and immediately climbed  
up. To her dismay, she was still in her time. She tried again and  
again, but in vain. She stopped trying to go back and went home. To  
her surprise the sun was already setting. So she went to bed, without  
speaking to anyone.  
  
She woke up in the morning, and put her memory to work. She  
locked the door and sat on her bed, wondering why all this had  
happened. She figured out some of it, and then began to cry. Kagome  
knew something was wrong with the well, and that she couldn't return  
to Inuyasha. The more she thought about it, the harder she cried. She  
was just about to remember the most important part, the part before  
she was cast into the well, when her mother knocked on the door.  
"Honey?" she said, "Why are you crying?"  
"... Can I come in?"  
"NO! GO AWAY!" Kagome said, and then started sobbing again.  
"I'm sure I can help!" her mother pleaded.  
"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!" Kagome yelled.  
"Ok..." her mother said, giving up. "Honey..."  
"WHAT?!?"  
"I love you..."  
Kagome didn't listen to her mother after that, she just cried herself  
to sleep and gave up on life.  
  
The next morning Kagome tried again to remember. She seemed to  
remember everything but the very thing she wanted to know. The part  
she wanted to know was before she fell in the well. She knew someone  
said something, something very important. And then, something also  
important, then someone tossed her into a well.  
"Oh yah..." she said, finally remembering something.  
It was Inuyasha that tossed her into the well. And Inuyasha that said  
something very important, and did something... He kissed her! And  
screams... Inuyasha's screams! Screams of pain! And he said... he said... he  
loved her... "I...Inu...Inuyasha..." she sobbed.  
  
She stayed in bed mostly that week, only getting up on occasion  
to get the food her mother slid under the locked door. Kagome knew  
this was hard on her mother, but at this point, didn't care about  
anything anymore. She wouldn't even let her own mother into her room.  
Her little brother Sota was starting to be scared of her. Then, all of  
the sudden, she, without thinking, got up, got dressed, and went to  
the well. She looked in, and with every last bit of her courage,  
jumped in. Useless. She sat there and cried until sundown. The next  
morning she went to school and acted completely normal. So normal the  
sudden change scared her mother some. Still, she was glad to have her  
baby back. Kagome went to school and concentrated, now that she  
finally got her life together and forgot about Inuyasha, her grades  
went up, up, up. She made up all her classes, and was about to enjoy a  
new year, when she realized tomorrow was her birthday.  
  
She made it through breakfast without thinking about Inuyasha,  
and almost made it to lunch. Every time a thought about him came up,  
she would dismiss it, and promptly go do something else to take her  
mind off it. After lunch she was about to start her daily chores when  
she sensed... she sensed the Shikon No Tama.  
"No... No way... I was just going to get through my day normally, and  
then this had to come up!"  
She followed it to the well... The well! Without thinking twice about  
it, she jumped in. Out she came. No ladder, no shrine, no modern  
times! She made it! And right then and there she would not have cared  
if Naraku himself were waiting for her.  
  
She climbed out, and then reached for her bow and arrow.  
"Damn!" she thought, "I forgot my bow and arrow!"  
She continued, and looked for familiar landmarks, for she had long  
ago memorized the way to Keade's village. When she got there she  
immediately knocked on Keade's hut.  
"Hello..." she said, half expecting something bad to happen, "Keade?"  
No answer came. She borrowed a bow and some arrows form a villager,  
and then asked another what happened to Keade she asked one of the  
villagers where she was.  
"Keade? She died 'couple months ago, are you one of her friends?"  
"Yes, I was one of her friends, why?" Kagome said, getting impatient  
with this person.  
"I only asked because some other people said they were her "friends"  
and participated in the funeral... I think they said their names were...  
Sange, Meroki, and Sheepoo... no, wait, that can't be right..."  
"Sango, Miroku, and Shippou?" Kagome asked, half wanting half  
expecting those to be the names. She set her bow down, thinking she'd  
be talking to this person a while.  
"Yeh... That was their names." He said  
"Thank you..." she said and bowed,  
"When will they be back?"  
"Probably some time..." he said. "Yeh, they're always in and out of  
these parts." He finished, but she had already left.  
As Kagome wandered through Inuyasha's Forest, she thought about  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. She knew they had to be alive, but she  
never thought they would be stopping here sometime.  
"I guess I was a little inconsiderate, only thinking about Inuyasha...  
Inuyasha." Tears welled up in her eyes, but she kept them to herself,  
what would some demon do if he heard an innocent 17-year-old girl  
crying? Think, "lunch" probably.  
  
So after her long thoughts about her friends, Inuyasha popped up  
harshly in her mind. She ran deeper and deeper into the forest,  
calling his name, though she knew there would be no answer. Yet for  
some reason she half expected to see Inuyasha's smiling face again.  
Him there to protect her. And then she remembered that she had  
forgotten to borrow a bow and a quiver of arrows from the village. She  
was completely defenseless without them!  
  
She raced back to the village as fast as she could, fearful that  
a demon might catch her. She at last, to her relief, saw the village  
up ahead. She quickened her pace. She got to the village just as the  
sun was setting, and so she was lucky, because a few more minutes and  
she would have been out in Inuyasha's Forest alone, defenseless, in  
the nighttime. A generous village woman and her family offered Kagome  
her hospitality for the night.  
  
In the morning she woke up the smell of freshly made breakfast,  
and so rushed to find the source of it. She saw the mother in the  
kitchen cooking a delicious morning meal, and she later had to admit,  
it had tasted good. When she exited her new friends house, she heard  
familiar voices coming from somewhere near the graveyard. Someone was  
muttering prayers, for Keade! Wanting to join in, Kagome followed the  
voice, until she found the source of the painingly familiar sound.  
  
Kagome soon figured out that it was not just one painingly  
familiar sound, but three! One muttering prayers, one singing softly,  
and one sobbing gently.  
"Maybe..." she thought, "Nah, it couldn't have been them, I mean, I've  
only been here one day!" But as she looked around the corner, her 1  
third hope, 1 third suspicion, 1 third dream was confirmed, it was  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippou! She rushed up to meet them. By then she  
knew that Miroku was muttering prayers, Sango was singing softly, and  
Shippou was sobbing gently. She ran up to them, and was so happy to  
see them she wanted to cry. Sango, with her lightning reflexes, turned  
to identify the noise that Kagome had made when she was approaching,  
(Of course, wanting to finish the prayers had made her wait until they  
were done).  
"Kagome?!?" Sango said, sounding both surprised and pleased all at  
once.  
"Kagome?" Miroku said in turn, looking at first Sango in surprise,  
and then Kagome in joy.  
"Ka..." Shippou said, "Ka... (Sniffle, Sniffle) Kagome?!?"  
  
"Hi... guys..." Kagome said, almost too happy to speak. "Have you  
seen... Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
"We thought he was with you... when Naraku struck... Sorry we weren't  
there." Miroku replied, looking slightly confused.  
"Then we assumed that you guys had run off... after that and gone to  
your time..." Sango added, also confused.  
"Kagome... we tried to go get you guys Kagome... we really did... but the  
well didn't work!" Shippou exclaimed.  
"I know..." Kagome said, her mind constantly going back to Inuyasha. "We  
didn't win the battle," Kagome said, "We lost it, and it's all  
Inuyasha's fault!"  
"Why?" Shippou asked.  
"He... never mind." Kagome said, then asked, "How many shards have you  
collected?"  
"10." Sango said, and then gave her them.  
"We couldn't purify them, so we could barely handle them." Miroku  
concluded.  
"Here." Kagome said happily, handing them the newly purified shards.  
"Now, Shippou, put these in your mouth, but don't swallow them, and  
wish for something." Kagome said, while Sango and Miroku looked at her  
questioningly.  
"Ok... I wish for... I wish to be... bigger." Shippou said, though hard to  
understand with all the shards in his mouth. He grew bigger and  
bigger, until he was Kagome's size.  
"Ok Shippou, now spit them out!" Kagome instructed. Shippou did so,  
and the result was a larger, single shard. Shippou shrank back down,  
and then... pop! He was normal. Then they set of once again to look for  
shikon shards.  
  
**Chapter 2, The search for shikon shards, and Kagome's secret search  
for Inuyasha  
**  
They were entering a forest when a demon attacked. Kagome had  
been thinking about Inuyasha a lot, and did not even help to kill the  
demon. After the battle, Kagome scanned the demon for a shard, but  
found none. Then Sango walked up to Kagome and said, "Are you sure  
you're feeling ok?? You know, I have told you all my deepest,  
darkest secrets, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." So Kagome  
told her everything, Naraku, the battle, the well, everything. Sango  
promised not to tell the others, but did tell them to go easy on her  
for a while. When they reached the end of the forest they saw a  
village and headed to it, hoping for a good nights rest. They found an  
elderly old man living in a big house willing to let them stay. But  
there was another person living there, a guy who looked about 18-ish,  
give or take, who Kagome thought she really liked. The villagers  
called him "boy", but the old man called him Mirake. To Kagome it  
sounded a lot like Miroku, but she made no comment to her friends.  
That night, they sat around the fireplace in the living room, and  
talked. Sango asked Kagome if she could tell them about the last  
battle with Naraku, and Kagome nodded silently, but them started  
crying against Sango's shoulder as Sango told the story. Halfway  
through the story, Sango noticed that Mirake was standing in the  
doorway, listening, and though she told him to either come and sit  
down or go away, she did not tell anyone that he was silently crying  
almost as much as Kagome.  
  
They had to set out the next day, and everybody was saying there last  
goodbyes to everyone, In particular Mirake. Kagome was the last to say  
goodbye, and by accident she called him "Inuyasha". Mirake gulped and  
thought for a second, before saying,  
"Who is he??"  
Kagome said, "Oh, no one..." As they were heading out the door, suddenly  
Mirake said,  
"Wait!" Everyone stops. "I wanted to ask if I could go with you, but  
there didn't seem to be a good time to ask," He says, blushing  
furiously.  
"Don't see why not!" Kagome said cheerfully.  
"The more the merrier is what I say!" Shippou added.  
"Fine with me!" Sango added. All eyes were on Miroku...  
"Um, sure..." He said, looking nervously at them.  
"Alrighty then, pack up your stuff, were leaving." Kagome said, not  
as cheerful now that her mind had wandered aimlessly until it reached  
the subject of Inuyasha. They were well out of the village when, oddly  
enough, Kikyou popped up.  
"Have you seen Inuyasha??" Kikyou asked, "I need to ahem speak to  
speak to him."  
"F off." Kagome answered, looking very annoyed. "We haven't is what  
she means, I think." Miroku replied.  
"hmph... IF I FIND HIM I AM GOING TO TAKE HIM TO HELL." Kikyou  
proclaimed.  
"TELL US SOMETHING WE DON'T KNOW" Kagome yelled back. Kikyou stalked  
off. The next night was a nice, peaceful night. Sango and Miroku were  
off to look for wood for a campfire, and Shippou was fast asleep.  
Kagome and Mirake were completely alone...  
"You never told me who this 'Inuyasha' is." Mirake pressed, obviously  
wanting to know.  
"He... was a...hanyou, I mean human guy... who I... fell in love with..." Tears  
welled up in Kagome's eyes.  
"It's ok, go on." Mirake said soothingly.  
"He traveled with me, for a while."  
"Tell me the truth." Mirake said.  
"Ok, so he WAS a hanyou, that's not so bad, is it?"  
"You really loved me, I mean him!"  
"Yah," Kagome said slowly. "Don't mind me saying this, but why do you  
have prayer beads around your neck?"  
"Uh, its, ummm, just a necklace a friend gave me..."  
"Let's find a peaceful place to sit, ok?" (Bang)  
"HEY!!"  
Kagome almost choked. "I... Inuyasha?"  
"Well, yah... feh!"  
"why didn't you tell me? What happened??"  
"I didn't tell you... because I didn't think you'd believe me, and as  
for what happened, it all started after I had threw you into the well...  
(flashback)  
'Naraku, you're a B and I am going to kill you."  
"Kukukukuku, you're almost dead, how ever do you plan to do such a  
thing?? You're just an annoying half breed anyway."  
"Half's better than human. I can kick your butt with HALF!"  
"Well we just can't have that, can we?"...  
(flashback ended)  
"So that's when he turned you human?" Kagome asked, "Is it permanent?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe I have to kill Naraku change back." Inuyasha  
answered.  
"Oh Inuyasha, I'm so glad you back!" Sango and Miroku come back with  
firewood to see Kagome and "Mirake" hugging  
"Um, are we interrupting anything?" Miroku asked, staring at the two  
of them.  
"Argh, feh!" Inuyasha, Mirake answered.  
"Inuyasha??!" Miroku questioned.  
"How'd ya guess??"  
"I'd now that 'feh' from anywhere." At just that moment, a portal  
appeared and sucked Inuyasha in. Sango and Miroku were baffled, and in  
all the commotion, Naraku quietly kidnapped Kagome.  
"NARAKU"S MAKING OFF WITH KAGOME!" Miroku shouted, but too late, he  
was gone.  
  
**Chapter 3 A Strange Place  
**  
"Kagome!!" Shipppou called.  
"INUYASHA?!?!" Sango and Miroku yelled.  
"Where am I?" Inuyasha said, looking around.  
Someone grabbed his hands in hers and said, "Will you father my  
child?"  
"ARGH! NO WAY!" Inuyasha yelled. "You know," Inuyasha said, "You sound  
disturbingly like Miroku, but a girl."  
"My names' Miraki, and I'm a buddest priest. What's your name?"  
"Inuyasha." Inuyasha replied.  
"OH! YOU'RE INUYASHA?! Right this way, then."  
"Where am I going?" Inuyasha said, not liking to trust complete  
strangers.  
"To see Inushea of course. Why are you human?"  
"Inu-who? And me being human is none of you're business." Inuyasha  
said, looking away.  
"Inu-SHEA" Miraki said, looking at him like it was the most obvious  
thing in the world.  
"Right." Inuyasha said, and followed Mariki.  
  
"We're here." She said, as she lead him to a campfire seemingly  
in the middle of nowhere. Inuyasha went to find a tree he liked and  
then attempted to sit down, but then noticed that the tree was  
occupied by someone who looked a lot like he would normally, but on  
closer evaluation, he found she was a girl. Inuyasha stared at her  
blankly. She responded with an annoyed sigh and a  
"bug off."  
"WHAT?!?!?! WHY DID YOU WANT ME HERE IF ONLY TO SAY BUGG  
OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"OUCH!" was her reply, "Don't talk that loud, it hurts my ears." Then  
she realized who he was. "You're Inuyasha! I didn't recognize your  
smell because you're human.  
With a "feh!" Inuyasha climbed down from the tree and sat cross-legged  
in front of the fire. Everyone stared at him, so he stared back...  
"How did you know I was coming??" Inuyasha scowled.  
"Calm down Inuyasha! You're just like Inushea!" Hango commented.  
There is a 'feh' from the tree where Inushea is...Inuyasha looks up.  
"As I was SAYING!" Hango continued. "The good lord of the castle  
helped us get you here, and then..."  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!! The friggin good lord of the castle??? That's NARAKU  
you blundering idiots!!!" Inuyasha barked.  
"Man, your really bad with names, its NAREKU! N-A-R-E-K-U!! And Nareku  
never takes a BOY form!!" Tagome sneered.  
"For your INFORMATION, it's Naraku, and he is a boy, so its awfully  
hard for him NOT to take on a boy form!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Aww crap! So Naraku is Nareku's alternate! I'm such a damn fool!"  
Miraki sighed.  
"So, why did you WANT to bring me here??" Inuyasha questioned,  
extremely confused and really pissed.  
"We need you to help defeat Nareku." Hango sighed.  
There is yet another 'feh' from the Inushea's tree.  
"What's with the 'feh's?? That's MY word!!" Inuyasha stated angrily.  
"feh." is Inushea's response.  
"GRRRRR!!!!!!" Inuyasha growled. Inushea jumps DOWN from the tree and  
knocks Inuyasha over.  
"What the f?" Inuyasha yelled In reply Inushea sticks out her  
tongue at Inuyasha. Tagome 'sits' Inushea and both she and Inuyasha  
fall.  
"ARRRGH" Inuyasha screamed.  
"Oops." Was Tagome's response.  
"Why the f do I fall when you say sit."  
"I don't know!!! Jeez!" Tagome answered.  
Both Inuyasha and Inushea say "feh" in unison, the growl at each  
other.  
"This has all been... well... creepy really, but I have to get back, and  
find Kagome!!" Inuyasha said, as he started to leave. Inushea stopped  
him.  
She said, "You can't leave until we kill Nareku! And besides, who  
cares about this Kagome person, we have... "  
"I DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed in her ear.  
"OUCH!!!!!!! Who is she anyway?" Inushea asked.  
"She's my... my... my... she's my friend!!!!" Inuyasha answered.  
"Like Tagome and me?" Inushea asked.  
"You two are friends, feh! Yah right!" Inuyasha replied.  
"Maybe... you and Kagome are a little more than friends?" Miraki asked.  
"NO!!! WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!!! NOTHING MORE!!!!" Inuyasha barked.  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight, sure you are!" Inushea taunted.  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, and then attempted leaving once  
more.  
"I'm half demon, you're not!" Inushea laughed. Then she jumped on  
Inuyasha's back, pushing his face 3 feet under ground.  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...!" Hearing Inuyasha growl, she laughed. Miraki hit  
Inushea with her staff, knocking her out. Then pulled Inuyasha out of  
the hole (by his ASS!!!!) Inuyasha yelled and started to attack  
Miraki, then Inushea woke up, and started to attack Miraki. Hango came  
over and hit all three of them with her boomerang, and just to be  
annoying, Tagome "sit"s Inuyasha and Inushea. With Inushea, Inuyasha,  
AND Miraki unconscious, everyone packed up and headed for Nareku's  
castle. When Inushea woke up, she took Inuyasha's tetsiga and the  
sheath,  
claiming that now she's twice as good, because she OWNS two swords.  
"You don't OWN tetsiga, its MY sword, so GIVE IT BACK!!!" Inuyasha  
complained. "You cant use it, so why should I?" Inushea taunted.  
"Because its MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha barked ((again!!!))  
"Then come and get it." Inushea teased.  
"BRING IT ON!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, and started to charge at  
her, then suddenly stops, and starts running in the opposite  
direction...  
"heh heh! Suckers! I'm going to find Kagome!" He runs towards the  
place where the portal was, and found it wasn't there. Just then he  
saw a little fox much like Shippou, but female. She walked over to him  
and said  
"follow me, I'll take you back to the others, and on the way, I will  
explain everything..."  
  
**Chapter 4, the Search for Kagome  
  
** After hours of searching, the trio gave up.  
"Where's Kagome!" Shippou demanded, and only got a couple of sighs  
from Sango and Miroku. When Shippou threatened to go find her himself,  
they finally told him.  
"Naraku took her..." Sango told him.  
"Then go get her!" Shippou screamed, "IF YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS, WHY  
DON'T YOU GO AFTER HER!?!?!?!?"  
"We... we're not strong enough..." Miroku said, the last bit of his  
confidence fading. Shippou started to cry. Sango and Miroku hushed  
him, and told him to 'wait here while they discussed something'. So,  
naturally, he transformed into a squirrel and followed them. They sat  
down on a log near a lakeside. He could hear them talking...  
"We can't go after Naraku, he'll kill us!" Sango protested  
"We don't have a choice!" Miroku answered  
"I know, I just... its just..." Sango said, then started to cry, "I don't  
want to die!"  
"shhhhhhhhh... its ok..." Miroku comforted her in his arms.  
"I guess, we'll have to go after him, Kagome would do the same for us,  
no matter what the odds were..." Sango sighed  
"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shippou shouted, completely blowing his cover. But  
he didn't care, he ran up to them and said "Then what are we waiting  
for? Lets go!"  
Sango laughed and said "We'll wait until daybreak, Shippou, we need  
some time to recuperate. " Shippou knew he had no say in the matter,  
but he did make it very clear to them he didn't like it by muttering  
things like, 'we should go now' and 'the trail will be cold tomorrow'.  
  
When they woke up the next morning, they immediately set to work.  
"I don't have a good feeling about this," Sango said, "These  
footprints are way to easy to spot!"  
"I know," Miroku replied, "but we have no choice, trap or not, we have  
to find Kagome."  
Sango sighed and continued to track Naraku. By the end of the day they  
guessed that they were catching up to him, but they didn't think that  
was a good thing. The next morning they began again anyway though, and  
by the end of that day, it seemed that the tracks were only one hour  
old...  
"We'll catch up with him tomorrow..." Miroku said, worrying.  
"Why are you so worried, the sooner we catch him, the sooner we find  
Kagome!" Shippou asked. But Miroku and Sango just sighed in unison  
again and went to sleep. They knew exactly what would happen when they  
caught up with Naraku, but they couldn't bring themselves to tell  
Shippou...  
They next day, they trudged on to their doom, not even stopping for a  
break, for Sango and Miroku knew that if they delayed, they would not  
have enough courage to face Naraku, and would run. In the afternoon,  
they found the end of the tracks. They knew this was where it all  
ended, this is where they would die. Even Shippou by now had realized  
why Sango and Miroku were so nervous and was cowering behind Sango.  
"Ahhh, I see our visitors have arrived, haven't they." Naraku voice  
echoed from seemingly everywhere.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Kagome screamed, "RUN! DON'T DIE FOR  
ME!"  
"kukukukuku... don't worry, they wont die, its all been a trap, they  
went off to find you and abandoned any hope of finding Inuyasha, and  
now he is marching off to his doom, and there is no way you can stop  
him in time!!!" Naraku shouted, then laughed as he dropped Kagome on  
them and ran off.  
"Oh... oh god no! INUYASHA!!!!!!" Kagome screamed, and then started to  
cry. Sango and Miroku comforted her, and she comforted Shippou. The  
next day they weren't sure where to go, should they go after Inuyasha,  
even though Naraku had said they were too late, or should they just  
keep looking for shikon shards without him?  
Everybody then decided to go after Inuyasha. So they made the three  
day trek back to where they had seen him disappear. They looked for  
footprints, or signs of lingering magic, but there was nothing. They  
searched the perimeter of the camp, and even tried having Shippou  
track his scent. There was no trace of him left in this place. Kagome  
was devastated, she just kept crying and yelling that it wasn't fair,  
to lose him again.  
They did there best to continue their search for the shards, but they  
could tell that Kagome wasn't happy. She seemed almost lifeless... But  
that didn't stop the rest of them, unfortunately, this was what they  
needed to do, and even Kagome knew it.  
  
**Chapter 5, The Truth**  
  
"My name is Sheepou." She told Inuyasha.  
"You said you'd explain?" Inuyasha said, "What are alternates? Who is  
Nareku? And better yet, why am I here?"  
"Well I'll start with the first question, alternates are, umm, you and  
Inushea. She is you, and-----"  
"BUT IMA GUY!!!" Inuyasha protested, "And she's a---"  
"She's a girl, your point?" Shippou teased.  
"feh, whatever!"  
"Can I continue?"  
"Feh!"  
"I'll take that as a yes... Anyway, the answer to the next question is  
that Nareku is Naraku's alternate, you get it?" Sheepou asked.  
"I guess, but why am I here?"  
"I'm getting to that. You are here to help defeat Nareku." Sheepou  
said.  
"But I'm no help, ima human!" Inuyasha sighed, "What good will a human  
do?"  
"We didn't know you were human, but worst comes to worst, you're an  
extra sword."  
"THAT'S MY SWORD!!! GIVE IT BACK!!!!"  
"Look, we need it, and besides, the sooner we defeat Nareku, the  
sooner you'll be able to leave!"  
"Feh..."  
They continued walking until they caught up with the group.  
"I'm gonna pound you into mince meat for leaving you TRAITOR!!!"  
Inushea yelled to Inuyasha.  
"Wait, let him explain!" Hango yelled to Inushea.  
Inushea just said 'feh' and listened.  
"In my... where I am from, there is a Nara--- Nareku too... and---"  
"WE KNOW THAT" Inushea yelled.  
"AND he has captured my Kago--- my friend, and I need to get her  
back!"  
"Well the portal won't open until we defeat Naraku, so it doesn't  
matter!" Mariki sighed.  
"So what? It just means that you have to help us defeat Nareku, big  
whoop, get over it." Inushea smirked, and Inuyasha tackled her and  
started beating the shit out of her with his bare hands. "I--" gets  
punched, "didn't know that---" gets punched again, "you were so strong  
in your--" gets hit again, "human form."  
Inuyasha was in a fit of rage, and Inushea pushed him off her and  
Inuyasha looked at her menacingly, and then fainted from exhaust.  
Inushea smiled and looked at Inuyasha with a little more respect. They  
headed out, and she put the sleeping Inuyasha on Kalele's back.  
Inushea was sure that she was close to Nareku, she thought maybe they  
could actually make it...  
  
Inuyasha woke up and then again tried to attack Inushea. This time,  
Hango and Mariki tried to hold him back, but he was way to strong,  
when he kicked them both and continued to go after Inushea, Shepoo  
suddenly yelled, "Inuyasha, this will not help you get Kagome back!  
The only way you could ever see her again is if you stop this useless  
fighting and save all of your strength for Nareku!" Inuyasha froze,  
then backed away from Inushea about 10 feet, and then hopped up into  
the tree behind her, thinking. About 5 hours later he came down, and  
slipped silently away towards Nareku's Castle.  
The next day the party woke up to see Inuyasha gone, and everyone with  
a good nose (Kalele, Shepoo, Inushea) knew exactly where he went. They  
needed to catch up with him fast, so they put everyone but Inushea on  
Kalele and took off.  
By noon they knew that there was something wrong, because his scent  
and tracks just ended, and there was no sign of battle or anything. In  
fact, it looked like Inuyasha had just vanished into thin air. Inushea  
was angry, but they trudged on in the direction of the castle.  
  
**Chapter 6, There's no more shards...  
**  
"I—I can't sense any shards anywhere besides Naraku's Castle." Kagome  
sighed, "And without Inuyasha..."  
"Wait a sec, you know where Naraku's castle is?!?" Miroku said,  
surprised at the fact that they knew where Naraku was all this time.  
"It's the only place left in the world that has shards, how could I  
not?"  
"Then shall we?" Sango asked.  
"Shall we what? Die? Sure why not, its not like life really matters to  
me anymore." Kagome was back to that lifeless attitude.  
"We---We---Yes, We should go after him..." Miroku stuttered, looking  
sadly at Kagome. "Well then we should... get started..." Sango sighed, and  
they headed for Naraku's castle.  
They were camping for the night after hours of travel, when all of the  
sudden a whirlwind was heading their way.  
"Kouga." Kagome smiled evilly, "We can take his shards from him."  
"But why? Kagome, Kouga's our friend, and he needs them." Sango asked.  
  
"I don't give a fuck anymore, we need all the help we can get!"  
"Does that mean that you would take the shard from Kohaku if he were  
running towards us?" Sango said in this deathly calm angry voice.  
"Yes." Kagome smirked, "You want the truth, there it is. I don't have  
time for your pathetic little morals right now. If you want to defeat  
Naraku, follow me, otherwise, PISS OFF." Sango ran picked up her  
boomerang, her other things and left. Miroku sighed, and glared at  
Kagome, while going over to stop Sango from leaving.  
"Sango, remember you have to revenge your family's death by killing  
Naraku. No matter how much you hate her right now, I doubt we will win  
without her."  
"She would kill my brother for power, she's no better than Naraku  
himself!"  
"Sango she's not herself right now, you know that. She has had to cope  
with the loss of her true love twice, and that's not an easy thing to  
go through."  
"...we'll destroy Naraku and then I never want to see her again."  
"Ok." They headed back to Kagome who was ticked off by them and  
wouldn't say anything at all. They waited for Kouga another 5 seconds,  
and then when he got there, Kagome smirked at him.  
"Kagome, what's wrong?"  
"Oh, nothing Kouga, in fact, I think maybe you should come a little  
closer..."  
"Uh, oh... ok." Kouga nervously stepped closer.  
"Stay right there, I have something for you..."  
"Ok... happy" Kagome steps back into the bushes, readies an arrow  
steps up about 5 feet away from him. "Kagome? What are you doing? Put  
that down! Kagome!" She shoots him in his leg, gets another arrow and  
hits the other. By the way she shot it, both the shards came out.  
"Kagome..."  
"Sorry Kouga, but I've got better things to do, and I need those  
shards, and besides, what use are they to me when you're prancing  
around with them?" Kagome smirked, picked up the shards and left Kouga  
there to bleed. Sango came out and bandaged Kouga's legs up.  
"What's wrong with Kagome?"  
"She's...having a hard time, since Inuyasha vanished..." 


End file.
